Quantitative measurements of water transport and swelling phenomena in arterial tissue are being conducted including swelling pressure, flow conductivity, hydration, and water transport coefficient measurements. These results will be compared with mucopolysaccharide distributions at various points in an attempt to explain the local variations in susceptibility to atherosclerosis which have been reported in the literature.